


MMX Code: Crimpphire - Swallowed in Nothing But Sorrow

by EdouBunny



Series: Megaman X Code: Crimpphire Short Stories [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mental Breakdown, This is a What-if so this isn't canon to the actual AU, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Sometimes things seem to leave nothing but hurt and negative feelings. Little did Zero know, he’d give more hurt and damage to the person he truly loves and even to himself. The only way to make it right was to go back together and to stay together.A what-if concept of if X and Zero broke up.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: Megaman X Code: Crimpphire Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	MMX Code: Crimpphire - Swallowed in Nothing But Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling my lowest at the time I started writing this, and I loved how some of the scenes came out. This is my longest XZero Code: Crimpphire fic so far. It took ages to make, mainly because of how mental health has pushed me down. But now I have a new method to write on my PC with my clicky keyboard, so I’m happy about that~.
> 
> There are songs I imagined while writing this at critical points:  
> -“Close Your Eyes” by Christophe Beck at the moment of the break up (since that song always ALWAYS makes me cry for these two)  
> -Voice of No return (piano)  
> -City Ruins (also piano) at the final scene of the fic. I won’t spoil it, so enjoy it ;)
> 
> The visual key for sign language: Bold and Italics  
> You’ll see why once you’ll read heh

The clad of blackness that surrounded the glittery gaze that is the night sky, Zero stared up at it. His thoughts have left him in a bound of many emotions that have left a negative impact on him. Since coming back from the dead, thanks to Gate and two accomplices, he hasn’t felt like himself.

Not only for the fact of feeling useless in a feeling of being on edge for the past few weeks, but the Midnight Ripper also thought about how hurt he’s seen X. Even when dead and brought back to life. He still loved X with all his heart. More than anything else could ever bring him emotional joy in the entire world. But he felt something that always bothered him. If he hurt X more than giving him joy. It stung Zero’s Z-Core so much, he could feel it through the front of his chest, it made him want to burst into tears.

He _hated_ the feeling of hurting his beloved Blue Jay in any way, and his deaths to protect him proved that it hurt him more than anything else he could think of. Thinking about it, anything else that hurt X didn’t hurt him more than just this.

He sighed, gazing back up at the stars again. Was he really making the right choice? Was this going to benefit him and his beloved? Will things be back to the way they were, or would everything crumble around them? He’s been thinking about this for weeks. This wasn’t just a thought that came to him one night. He couldn’t keep in this thought of thinking he was hurting X anymore. He had to do something about this. Maybe talking about it may help?

He was by himself on the balcony of his and X’s shared room. They usually stargazed here, with their little garden next to them. The soft breeze moved past Zero, the pang of heartache becoming worse as time passed the Midnight Ripper by. If anything, he didn’t want to do this. Again, he felt maybe talking about this would help.

Soon, he heard the door behind him. X’s footsteps echoed softly and slightly slow. He’s had another solo mission that must have drained him physically and mentally. He’s had to endure that for the past three years. Feeling the other’s arms wrap around him, X softly spoke, “Hi, Phoenix.” His voice was soft as if his sorrow from the leftover grief had never left the Neo Blue Bomber. Zero felt more pangs of heartache hit him, placing a hand on his partner’s own, “Hey, Blue Jay.” Zero’s voice was deadpan, not wanting to indicate how he’s been feeling the past hour or the last few weeks in total.

X then looked up from nuzzling Zero’s arm, “What’s wrong, Zero? You don’t sound happy to see me.”

That’s what did him in. Zero turned away, hearing X say that. How could he tell him he’s been feeling certain feelings about his beloved Blue Jay and how he wanted to do such things that might hurt him further.

“Blue Jay?” Silence then filled the room. X felt a twinge of anxiety hit him, Zero’s tone still deadpan, not sure how to perceive this feeling he’s getting from him, “Do I- hurt you…? Be honest with me. Dead honest. Please.” The Obsidian Hunter softly begged. Pleaded. Wanted to know if he really was hurting his Bluebird in any way.

X nuzzled his arm again, giving him a full embrace, “Of course not. I’m just happy you’re alive and well. Back home with us. With me.” He said. His voice was a little shaky from feeling the anxiety telling him something was wrong.

“I don’t know if I believe you, X.” Zero’s voice then changed tone, sounding more serious and abrupt. He hardly ever used that tone with X, unless he scolded him hard. X didn’t understand why Zero was being like this all of a sudden, his anxiety spike worsened, his throat feeling like it was closing up, “W-what do you mean, Zero..? You know I’m telling the truth. I’d never _lie_ about something like this. I’m only worried because something must be wrong. Especially for you to ask me something like that. So what is it? What’s wrong?”

So it’s come to this, hasn’t it? Zero sighed again, a little exasperated, “I just- feel like I’ve hurt you in some way. Especially just protecting you with my very life. Twice, in fact.”

X was even more confused, “I’m sorry, Zero, but- do you think it was your fault that you hurt me by just protecting me with your life? It’s not your fault.” He nuzzled his arm again, taking a hand and placing it on his lover’s cheek to turn him around to face him, “It’s been the fault of war. Vile’s. Sigma’s. They stole you from me. Your latter death was worse than the prior. Sure it hurt me, but it’s not your fault. You being unjustly taken from me made me feel as if I’d never get you back. What with the law and everything else about the Maverick War as a whole- it really did hurt. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m _not_ going to let anyone take you from me like that again. For if you die protecting me all over again, I don’t know how I’d feel about someone else bringing you back like how Gate did. Knowing how much it traumatized you already. I hate seeing you in pain too, and more if it happened again. You know this.”

Zero was intently listening to X. He tried to believe him, but he felt his deaths made X just fall apart and rely on him far too much. He looked his Blue Jay in the eyes, feeling a little better talking about his feelings, but not fully satisfied.

Closing his eyes, the Midnight Ripper kissed X’s cheek with a soft peck, “I know. I love you so much it does hurt. I hate seeing you in so much pain. It just-” He paused, not sure how to word how he’s still feeling, “It puts me on edge seeing if I’d ever do it again, you’d hate me for doing so. Just one more time. I don’t want anyone harming you in any way, shape, or form. You’re precious to the world. Our Friends. ...To me…”

The Neo Blue Bomber just silently gazed at Zero, not wanting to see him hurt this way, “Oh, Zero..” he softly spoke once more, nuzzling his forehead against his lover’s blue helmet crystal. He kissed his nose, leaning himself down on his arm again.

Things were talked about, but he still didn’t feel satisfied with the answer he got. Zero felt things would go downhill from here, and there’d be a limit to how much he’d hurt X while he’s still feeling vulnerable. He’ll have to see as more time passes.

* * *

The feeling kept nagging at the Obsidian Hunter more than ever. Despite how he and X talked about it, he still felt as if he was just hurting him. Nothing more, nothing less. He still loved him so much, but then he worried about loving him _too_ much. Maybe X loving Zero was taking a toll on him too, and depending on him was diminishing his mental health. The only way he could get advice was from Dr. Cain. But he’s been dead since the Repliforce Incident ended.

So the only way was to go to Lightning Mac or X’s oldest sibling, ProtoBlues. No. Maybe he won’t go to either of them. That would possibly make it worse. What if X overheard? What if the action Zero wanted to make came early and it would hurt him more than he ever wanted?

He couldn’t hold it anymore. Something had to be done.

He left to go find his Blue Jay. No matter how much he still deeply loved him with all his heart, he felt like he was breaking it into two halves.

While walking down that hallway, he then found him. Looking sad and sullen. Did something happen, or was X overthinking things again? Either way, he sighed, ready to do this.

“X.” Zero called, not happy to do this since he knows this would hurt X more, but it’s for the best. Zero wants to let his Blue Jay roam and fly freely without any restrictions. Nothing to hold X back.

X looked up and smiled a little, perked that he saw his Phoenix before him, “Zero!” He rushes to him, just like he had when they were getting closer in their relationship. But the atmosphere wasn’t what it used to be. X then frowned, his empathy sensing the hallway’s dreadful aura, causing his anxiety to spike again, “Zero?”

The Midnight Ripper sighed again, shaken, “You- remember what I asked you a few nights ago? If I was hurting you?” This was it, he felt shaken himself.

“Yes, why?” His stomach tubing felt like it was going to snap and sink further into his body. He was visibly shaking, feeling something was wrong.

“Blue Jay… I-” His voice was starting to verbally shake as he clenched his fist, not wanting to do this, but he still felt it was the right decision to make, “I- don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

That was what had done in X’s emotions. His anxiety spiked so badly, he felt the world shatter around him. At first, he didn’t want to believe what was coming out of Zero’s mouth, “W-what? Y-you can’t be serious, Zero. Please tell me you can’t really _mean_ that..!” His voice was escalating into a panic. This was something he wasn’t prepared for, tears started beading in his green eyes. Oh, those beautiful green eyes. Zero hated to see more hurt into his Blue Jay’s soul, but it’s for the best, he still thought.

“Please tell me you’re lying, Zero-”

“I’m not lying. This is for real.”

More panic had risen in X’s heart as it started shattering along all over again along with his world around him, “No! Zero, please! You can’t do this! D-Did I do something wrong to have you make this decision? Did I do something to hurt _you_???” The tears started sliding down his cheeks, his voice appearing watery. The heartbreak building up.

“Yes. But I hurt myself for hurting you. Just like I’m doing now. All I ever do is hurt you, and it’s best we break things off. It’s for the best I let you fly free like I always thought of you as. A free Blue Jay flying across the slightly cloudy blue sky. I’m sorry, X. This is goodbye.”

The heartbreak had finally settled in, X collapsing to his knees as Zero turned around and started walking away. X started reaching out, “No! No! Zero please come back! I’m sorry! I’m Sorry!! Imsorryimsorryimsorry..!!!” He started sobbing and screaming his apologies. He crumpled to the floor, his sobs becoming hard and quiet along with still apologizing. Some other hunters witnessed it all happen, including Iris who rushed to X’s side, wanting to comfort the Blue Hunter once more since Zero’s death. Looking up at Zero still walking away, but looking back, being very sullen, a tear running down his own cheek, turned back to keep walking away.

Iris was _very_ angry.

* * *

“You can’t be serious!” Spider was taken aback by this news. Nothing he nor his comrades honestly never expected to happen.

“Of course I’m serious!” Iris angrily screeched, “I saw everything with my own two eyes! Zero had broken his and X’s relationship! He’s broken poor X’s heart!”

“Damn-” Was all Spider could honestly say. He can't be as mad about this as Iris is. Massimo was speechless. Not sure how to process what he just heard. X and Zero broke up? That’s impossible. They’re so close, either of them can’t be seen without the other. This can’t be happening. Cinnamon had tears beading in her own crystal blue eyes, knowing how heartbroken the legendary blue hunter must be.

She tried to say something to break the silence, “B-But th-they can’t!!” She started sniffling, starting to cry and letting the tears fall. Spider could only give her comfort from thinking about X’s immense heartbreak, “Sorry, kid..” He rubbed her arm to help comfort her from this sudden news. Marino would be here, but she left some time ago after Zero died from Sigma three years ago. So it was only the Spider trio from then on.

Iris growled, “I’m going to give Zero a piece of my mind! He should know better than to do this to someone he loves!”

“You sure he loves X anymore, Iris?” Massimo timidly asked the pink reploid before them.

“I _am_ sure! I saw him crying himself as he turned to see X crumble and continued- _walking away_!” Iris’ rage can be seen more as she makes gestures with her hands within her anger, “I had to take X to the nearest rec room since he could barely move from feeling so heavy in drowned emotions right now!”

Spider then gave the brunette female a look of concern, “You think- we should go on and comfort him best we can while you talk to the broody boy?”

Iris sighed, not annoyingly at them of course, just at the situation Zero put X in, “Yes. Please. He needs all the comfort he can get right now.”

Spider silently nodded as he directed Massimo and took Cinnamon in his arms, leaving the room and heading to where Iris put the blue hunter as of now. Iris then left the room as well but headed in the opposite direction. In such a huff, her anger rising, she could feel her face turn red from it.

* * *

Zero was in his shared room with X, taking things he owned from there. He then looked down at a picture of him and X that the Neo Blue Bomber kept on the side table of their charging tube for two. Well, it won’t be the two of them in it anymore. He went to pick it up and look at it further, he didn’t notice the door opening behind him. Letting another tear fall onto the photo of how happy they used to be before the war got so much worse. Especially with him being used as a weapon multiple times by now.

Hearing footsteps behind him and recognizing who they belonged to, there was no time for him to react or say one word as he turned around and got slapped _hard_ in the face by a _very_ angry Iris. The photo in Zero’s hand slipped from his grasp, onto the floor with a clunk of the picture frame, with a shatter of the glass.

Zero then stood stunned at the action Iris made. Tense silence had formed between the two before the pink female reploid said anything to break the tension, “HOW _DARE_ YOU!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MORE BROKEN X IS NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!?”

Tears started forming in her own green eyes, not wanting this to happen any more than anyone else ever did, “DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS WOULD HURT X EVEN FURTHER THAN HE ALREADY WAS!?”

The Midnight Ripper finally took a pseudo breath, looking Iris in the eye, a low growl in his voice. He thought she didn’t understand how he felt, “Of _course_ I did.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!?”

Zero then interrupted her, “ _YOU THINK I DIDN’T FEEL RESPONSIBLE FOR HURTING X ALREADY!?_ ”

The tension had gotten worse. Iris not thinking about what Zero just said, the SA Hunter continuing, “You think I haven’t thought about this for weeks, thinking how much it would hurt my Blue Jay further?? You think I would sit there and be satisfied with myself, knowing I gave X trauma that may last for the rest of his life _because of me!?_ ” Tears finally started falling, his voice watery having to make this decision.

Iris didn’t know what else to say. She had to think a minute to give herself composure while Zero rubbed his cheek she just slapped, his tears very visible. She took a breath, talking more calmly, “I didn’t know you felt hurt from hurting X already. But do you think this decision of yours is rash enough as it is?”

Zero said nothing. Iris sighed in slight frustration as she continued, “Do you honestly think this will work out? Do you think X will feel better in a matter of months knowing the one he loves out of anyone else in the _entire_ universe is leaving him? This is going to hurt X more than you realize. He may not recover from this. This may leave him hurt even _more_ than you thought. Have you thought about that?”

More silence. Iris put her hands on her hips, getting impatient over the hunter saying nothing, “Well?”

Zero spoke again, but with a tone of not in the mood for this right now, “ _Of course I did._ How can I _not_ think about that? I just thought it would be better if I wasn’t in his life anymore.”

Iris shook her head in disbelief, her anger rising back up again, “You thought this was the best decision?? Just to get away from X so you won’t hurt him anymore?”

“YES!”

“Now you listen here, aire to a bastard! Just because you felt like you hurt X, you couldn’t think of this further?? Asked us for advice, or helped you and X communicate in a way that can not only help X from his trauma of _losing_ you through death, but also for the fact about how you felt you hurt and traumatized him??”

Zero stopped, not thinking about how that could have even benefited either of them that way. He looked away, feeling sullen again and looking down at the photo he dropped, “It’s too late now... I can’t fix this.”

“Of _course_ you can fix this!”

“What- you think I can just go up to X now and tell him ‘oh sorry for breaking your fucking heart’? I can’t just do that! I did enough damage as it is, and I’ve done a whole lot more now! I’d rather not think about this anymore!”

“You can’t fix it that way, it’s true, but you can still build it back up!”

“NOT FROM HOW I’VE MADE HIM FEEL NOW! YOU’RE RIGHT, I SCREWED EVERYTHING UP FOR HIM! I CAN’T FIX THIS! I JUST CAN’T!” He turned around and crossed his arms, stepping on the glass that shattered on the floor beside him, “Just go. Leave me alone.”

Iris scowled, her anger returning to where it nearly was before she entered the room, “Fine. Wallow in your sorrow all alone. No one will even help you pick up X’s pieces of his heart you shattered yourself. We might as well do it _for you._ ”

She then left the room, the door closing behind her. Zero then picks up the shattered photo, all the glass pieces, and the frame itself. He looked at it again, his tears forming and falling. He shook as he sobbed quietly, all alone in the dark. With everything, Iris had told him.

He gathered the rest of his things in a box, gathered himself up, and left for Signas’ office to request a separate room for himself.

* * *

A week had passed since the infamous break up between the two legendary hunters. The ones who always stayed together. Ones who never broke apart and stayed attached at the hip. Not until now. Since Zero left X’s room, X had destroyed their garden they made together, threw away the photo Zero had broken and continued to cry. Iris comforts him the best she can while he blames himself for Zero breaking up with him.

The Midnight Ripper has been isolated from his friends and colleagues, including his now ex-boyfriend. Iris gave him a death stare every time she saw him. Spider, Massimo, and Cinnamon gave him looks of wanting to talk to him but felt like they had nothing to say to him, so they never bothered. Zero had been nothing but silent besides giving out orders to the 0th unit now being fully assembled again.

The 17th unit is then reassembled again as well, but Spider then leads it. Knowing X wouldn’t have the heart to lead anymore. Iris then navigates just X, and not Zero anymore. What with her grudge she still holds against him from breaking X’s heart into more shattered pieces than it ever had since the Midnight Ripper’s death from before. There was no way she wanted to be associated with that son of a bitch anymore, in her own words.

X and Zero wouldn’t stand close to each other anymore like they always had, though X would try, Zero would walk away. They would pass each other in the hallway and not say even hello to each other anymore. Nothing was ever the same again. Just two exes sharing the same building because they were Maverick Hunters. Not because they had a close bond, or they were in love or even best friends. They were just fighters. That’s all they ever were anymore.

X then finally stopped talking. He couldn't do it anymore since his heart’s been broken. Becoming mute was something his friends expected, but it still hurt seeing him the way he was. Wanting Zero back but can’t have him.

Zero still loved him very deeply but knows he can’t just still waltz up to him and make everything better with an apology. What's done is done, and the damage has set in.

* * *

It’s been a month now. It took X a while to speak when he needed to, but in sign language, and it was mostly thanks to Iris. If it wasn’t for her, he would still have trouble speaking even through signals of any kind. But since speaking vocally was hard enough for him through this heartache, Iris had to do something to help.

X then decided he didn’t want to fight anymore. Just leave the front lines and gradually leave the Maverick Hunters. He felt there was no other way around this decision. No matter how much he wanted Zero back, there was no way he’d persuade him to. No matter how many times he tried talking to Zero, the Midnight Ripper just walked away. Not saying a word. Making his efforts all for naught, and mainly causing his mute nature.

He talked to Signas and eventually stopped fighting. He finally had some time to himself while Zero fought all the harder. Iris thought he deserved it for everything he’s done to his supposed precious Blue Jay. When in reality, Zero knew he deserved this as punishment himself. Seeing X so disheartened and distant. All because of him.

After all the time, Zero couldn’t bear living with having his Black armor upgrade activated any longer. So, he changed back into his Red armor. Not wanting to deal with memories of him and X with that upgrade activated, and the horrible memory of breaking up with X. Once he still loved so dearly, yet felt like he couldn’t have anymore.

Cinnamon couldn’t take this anymore, knowing how this tension not only ruined X and Zero’s lives but also the lives of her and her friends. She had to do something to help.

She went to Zero’s room to see if she could talk to him. Knocking on the door, reluctantly, but doing so, nonetheless.

“Zero?” She called out, her little mousey voice bringing out her nervousness.

“Get lost. I don’t talk to anyone unless it’s Hunter Business. Move along.” She was shocked to hear how Zero talked to her. He didn’t talk to her like she was his little sister anymore.

“Z-Zero Onii? Please I need to talk to you.”

He interrupted her speaking, feeling more hurt from being called what she used to call him, “I said go away!”

She squeaked from his sudden outburst. He was serious. But so was she. Iris always told her not to be involved with Zero anymore. Since he won’t listen to anyone, not even the pink reploid herself. But Cinnamon was a determined little bean.

“Zero, come on. I know how you must feel. I hate how much tension and division has us all not being friends with you anymore. I hate seeing you alone. Even X told me that before he stopped talking.”

Silence. No response from the SA Hunter on the other side, “Please let me in, Zero.”

No response ever still, until she heard his heavy footsteps come to the door and open it. She was shocked to find he had dark circles around his eyes, his now saturated golden hair was a mess, “Alright. Come in, Cinnamon.”

With worry plastered all over Cinnamon’s face, she enters as Zero leads her in. His room is barren. Just like it was before he and X started sharing a room. At least, that’s what she was told way before this event happened. This was _very_ out of place for her.

The now Crimson Ripper sits on the edge of his opened charge pod. Cinnamon staring at the surroundings of what is Zero’s room. Barren. Nothing in it.

“My room was just like this before X and I started becoming closer.” He said in a hushed tone, the other listening intently.

“Now what I’ve done, everything we have ever done is all gone. All for nothing. All my friends have left me. I’m alone. This is all my fault. But do I regret it? Maybe. But at least X is safe from any more damage I could have done further than me bringing down the breakup.”

Cinnamon just stared at Zero. The now returned Red Ripper looking down and reminiscing in the memories with X. Never having the feeling of ever getting back to him.

“You all hate me for leaving him. I don’t blame you at all.”

“N-no..! I don’t hate you, Zero…!” She finally spoke. Zero looking up. He was speechless for Cinnamon saying she doesn’t hate him. It was unexpected, to say the least, but he decided to listen. He felt he had no choice in the matter. Since he didn’t dare to speak anyway.  
  


“Sure we’re mad, confused, and upset that you broke X’s heart, but some of us know you still love him and want to be with him. Just like he still wants to be with you…! You saw that every time he looked at you, didn’t you?”

Zero looked down again. Silent for a moment before answering, “I knew. Of course, I knew. I know X more than anyone else in my entire life.”

“Well, the same goes for X! Do you know how many times he told us he wanted to get you back? How much he still unconditionally _loves_ you, no matter what came between you? Even _after_ you broke up with him?

“There’s _no_ way, anyone could see you two apart for any reason. And that includes _this_. I’m sure you still love him, don’t you?”

Zero nodded once, “Yeah… I do… But I hurt him with how I died twice to protect him. With the law and everything, how long I was gone after the Eurasia incident, it _hurt_ seeing the one I love being hurt so much after I passed. How much he cried, night after night, calling my name.”

He fell silent again. Cinnamon now understands how Zero’s perspective went.

“I never told anyone this. Not even X…”

“You… You watched X this whole time…?”

Zero nodded again, solemnly, “I did. If only he could’ve heard me or felt my touches on his shoulder. How much I still loved him and wanted him to go on. No matter how much I wanted him there with me, he had a world to protect. That was more important than me.”

The other now understands completely why he broke up with X. Not only for the fact he didn’t want to hurt X further if he died again but also how hurt he felt himself. With feeling so guilty about leaving X behind, he didn’t want to feel that again. She approached him and gave him a soft hug. Zero felt surprised by it a tad bit. He just froze there. Not moving.

“Neither of you deserve treatment like this. You two should still stay together. No matter what obstacles come your way. You taught so many hunters to follow your example. You’ve inspired them so much. Your love is very inspiring.”

Zero still didn’t know what to say. Cinnamon continued, “Don’t you want to apologize for how you felt about hurting X, and how you hurt him by making this breakup happen…?”

Zero nodded once more, “...I do… more than anything. But I don’t know if he’ll forgive me...”

“Never know until you try~.” Zero chuckled and realized she was right about that.

Cinnamon then broke the hug and gave him a smile with tears in her eyes, “Then let’s go and start making the apologies you wanna make~.”

For the first time in what felt like a century, Zero weakly smiled and nodded again. He stood, walking towards the door and Cinnamon following close behind. Only to realize, “Wait!” She called. The Red Ripper turned back to face her.

“We need to brush your hair first, it’s a mess.” Zero wasn’t too keen on it at first but realized she’d be a good hairdresser. She seemed to be the type to want to take care of other’s hair along with iris. Which, he hoped he could apologize to as well since she is holding a grudge against him. Which he doesn’t blame her for, but he does want it to stop.

“Okay. I trust you can straighten my hair out, kiddo~.”

Cinnamon hasn’t heard that nickname from Zero personally in what felt like so long. Zero sat down in a chair while the force metal generator reploid grabbed a brush and started gently brushing the Red Ripper’s hair. One of soft material, yet durable.

“X still talks about his much he misses touching and cuddling with you while using your hair as a cushion~.” She remarked sweetly.

Zero smiled again, slightly sweeter along with Cinnamon’s, “Is that so…~?” Cinnamon nodded with a little hum and continued brushing her dear friend’s hair. They had a lot to prepare for, especially if they were to face Iris.

* * *

The Pink Reploid had ended her shift as Navigator. She looked around, “Now where is Cinnamon?” She could ask her for help with sorting out medical records. Until she saw Zero and Cinnamon walking together, she gave him the stink eye of doom. Of course, it did make him feel pretty bad when seeing her that way. He hated to anger her the way he did with breaking X’s heart.

But Cinnamon puffed her cheeks at Iris as the Pink Reploid came up to her, “What are you doing with  _ him _ ?”

The younger female huffed, crossing her arms and tired of Iris’ attitude towards Zero, “Do what you should have done a month ago.”

“And what’s that?” She asks in a condescending tone with a brow being lifted.

Cinnamon made muffled angry sounds. She’s had enough, this is the last straw, “Not give up on Zero! Not give up on getting them back together! What- do I have to do the job you did before  _ for _ you!?”

Iris was then taken by surprise with this encounter, looking up at Zero, who crossed his arms and looked away in his stewing regret, and back down at Cinnamon, “You- gotta be joking with me-”

“Why would I!? Have you seen the way Zero looked at X when the breakup happened!? How Zero  _ still _ loves X!?” The poor young one’s voice was getting watery, knowing of the pain Zero had with what happened, and the burden he had to carry. Not only with making X more miserable but with the events of post-Eurasia.

“Of  _ course _ I have!!” Iris screeched, “But with how miserable X is now,  _ he _ should have seen it with the action he made at that very moment! The damage has already been done! And you said so yourself, Zero, that you felt you couldn’t mend it! What makes you think you can now!?”

Zero then turned to face her. Silent before he answered, “Someone else convinced me better than you ever could.”

Iris then stood stunned. Cinnamon had convinced him much better than  _ she _ had back when the incident happened. She then realized how she was out of line then, and emotions took over her and she only took X’s side. Of course, she did. X’s heart was  _ broken _ , how could she  _ not _ stand up for him? But not seeing how much it also hurt Zero to do what he had to, and still loving X the way he does now, only made her realize he really wants to take back what he can and mend it between him and X.

The Pink Reploid stood silently. Zero walked past her, Cinnamon tagging along behind him. Only for him to stop, to say one more thing, “I understand you wanted to be there for X. But what happened to us a month ago is a little damaging within itself. You held a pretty nasty grudge there, Iris. I can’t say I don’t know if I want to forgive you for that just yet. Since I doubt you’ll forgive my apology to you and the others for causing so much pain and division. So- I’m sorry for all that. You don’t need to forgive me right away.”

“Listen, Zero- please!”

The Red Ripper didn’t say anything more, just to let her speak, “I’m sorry for not listening to you! I’m sorry for not trusting your judgment and how you still felt about X! I-I had no idea you felt pain too, and I should have  _ helped _ you instead of punishing you the way I did from the incident of the breakup to now… And all the nasty things I said to you and about you...”

“...You should have thought about that sooner than this. I hope you know that.” He continued walking off, the younger female walking behind him, looking back at Iris, feeling distraught through her realization.  _ If only I  _ _ did _ _ realize it sooner… _ she thought.

Zero had not gone far when X and the others crossed his path. Both stopped. X looking up at his ex-boyfriend with pleading but sad eyes. Knowing he’s never going to get Zero back. Spider was wondering what was going on but was hoping something might happen between them. Massimo was also hopeful and looking on with that hope he carried for a long time. X looked down in defeat and started to walk past Zero. The Red Ripper wasn’t going to let this chance go.

“X, wait-”

The Neo Blue Bomber didn’t stop.

“X…!” Zero called more desperately. X  _ still _ didn’t stop.

The younger SA hunter whipped around to grab X’s arm, “X, please. I need to talk to you.”

X then looked up with those sorrowful eyes, using his one hand to sign, “ **_There’s nothing left for us to talk about. You broke up with me, remember…?_ ** ”

Zero was stunned, seeing X like this, “Dear Xiddall, what have I done…?”

The Neo Blue Bomber looked down again, “ **_Kindly let me go. You’ve done enough. If you think you hurt me enough with your death, even when I told you it wasn’t your fault._ ** **_This_ ** **_is. There’s no way to get you back. Now, if you’ll excuse me…_ ** ”

X yanked his arm from Zero’s grip, but Zero didn’t want to give up, “X, please! There  _ is _ a lot we can talk about.” X stopped, staying silent, not knowing what the other wanted. The other hunters watched in anticipation.

Zero took his hands to hold X’s within them, “Please… Just let me start by saying- I’m  _ sorry _ . I’m sorry for ever breaking up with you. I still love you. I really do. And a little birdy told me that you still love me back. I know I hurt you with this, but I want to make amends. I shouldn’t have made such a rash decision like that to break your heart so badly. You were made to pick up the pieces all by yourself, and I’m deeply sorry you had to do all that. It  _ is _ my fault and I’m so,  _ so _ sorry...” His voice became watery, tears started to leak from his blue eyes.

“Please let me make up for hurting you, and I’ll help pick up those pieces that I broke…”

X didn’t move. Flinch. Not knowing how to take this, but hearing those words of apology was a good start. He wanted to hear those words for  _ ages _ . He finally got to hear them. His hand finally moved within Zero’s, clenching one of them. He shook, his sobs were escaping. He turned to face Zero again, tears running down his own cheeks, “ **_You… Mean it?_ ** ”

Zero answered back, “Of course I do… More than anything, X. I’d love to be your Phoenix again. If you’ll be my Blue Jay once more. I’ll even sing you our song.”

X was even more speechless. He let more sobs escape, letting them escape and rushing into Zero, knocking him to the ground, nuzzling into the other’s shoulder, and sobbing hard. Still not able to speak. But signed between their chests, “ **_I forgive you… I missed you so much…! Zero…! My Phoenix…!_ ** ”

Zero was relieved to feel X’s words against his core. More tears had fallen, they hugged in their reunion once more.

“I missed you, Blue Jay. I’m sorry…”

A few more hunters gathered around them as X cried audibly, happy he’s with Zero again. They can reconcile and pick up where they left off, Zero had then reactivated his upgrade. He was the Midnight Ripper once again. Everyone around them was relieved the tension between them isn’t dense anymore. The weight has been lifted. Some knew they wouldn’t stay apart for long. That’s just not who they were. Even Spider, Massimo, and Cinnamon went in for a group hug.

Zero was caught by surprise by this, but let out watery chuckles, “Hey guys…~!”

Spider tipped his hat, “What about us, huh~?”

“What  _ about  _ you~?”

Spider playfully scoffed, “You know what I’m talkin about~!”

Massimo joined in, “We love you, Zero~. It’s good to have you back!”

“Thanks, Mass~.”

Cinnamon smiled through her happy tears, “We’re happy to see you come back, Zero Nii-san~!”

“I’m happy too~.” They all basked in their reunion while X continued crying. Zero consoling him and letting him know he’s never going to do something stupid like that again.

Iris, however, still stood from where she and Zero crossed paths just earlier. Watching it all happen, and seeing how X and Zero reunited again. She really did judge Zero too harshly. Didn’t give him any faith like a good friend should have. She had justifiable reasons for her own actions, but she now felt like she’s the one at fault for everything, even when that’s not entirely true.

She soon walked away. Feeling like she didn’t want to ruin the moment between the two legendary Hunters who merged back together again.

Cinnamon then noticed the Pink Reploid was walking away, “I-Iris…! Iris Nee-san…!”

“No. Let her go.” Spider told her.

She looked up, “But why…?”

Massimo went into the conversation about Iris, “She needs time to think about the actions that added fuel to the fire Zero started and is starting to put out. Besides, I think Zero is fed up with her too.”

Zero, of course, nodded, “I do feel hurt for what she did. Despite the fact, I feel I deserved it for everything I did.”

“But you’re helping snuff the fire out now, Zee.” Spider spoke again, “I’m sure you’ll take time to talk to her, right?”

Zero turned back to Iris, who walked away further than before, “Yeah… I’ll talk with her. Just- not now.”

X still cried in Zero’s arms and the Midnight Ripper took his attention back to him, “Oh, Blue Jay… It’s okay now… Everything’s okay now…~”

Xevdex sniffled and nuzzled into Zero more, “...I-I know…~” speaking in a slightly hoarse voice for not using his voice box for over a month.

The other four around him gasped at the surprise they got, Zero being the first to say something, “Xev! You spoke~! You spoke~!” He hugged him tightly in his arms with how happy he was of his Blue Jay to speak proudly again.

With all that said and done. Hopefully, by talking to Iris, the wounds will finally heal with time.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE
> 
> Like- seriously I wanted to get this done before I started working on any other fics, because I have a few still in WIPs and those are the ones with MULTIPLE chapters.
> 
> One shots like this, I really don't wanna end up making multiple WIPs of them either, but if I wanna upload more, I might as well. Especially if I get stuck on one, I can just write another. Cuz I have SO many one shots I have planned to write, it's insane.
> 
> I feel like I rushed some parts, but I hope this came out okay.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!! And yes, there will be a follow up chapter to this. Stay tuned, y'all ;3


End file.
